


My Empty Bed

by Vexed_Wench



Series: White Collar 100 Drabble Collection [6]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: whitecollar100, Drabble, F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>June makes a choice that will change her life. Set the morning of the pilot</p>
<p>Written for the prompt wake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Empty Bed

Mornings like these were the hardest for her. She still forgot after all these years that he would not be in the bed next to her.

Byron had spent many night away from her, but she always had a date in her head of when he would come home. 

Even on mornings like this when she felt the loneliness crushing down on her, she could shake it off with the thought of his welcome home bash.

She thought that today would be the day she would finally have the strength take some of his old suits to the thrift store.


End file.
